Amy's bad dream
by Mediumfan93
Summary: Basically what the title says


Bob and Amy go on a dinner for their anniversary and run into serious trouble.

Amy smiled at Bob as they drove in their big, black jeep, on the way to dinner. It was their twenty-first anniversary and Bob had told her to get ready for a night out at a fancy restaurant and movie. They were on their way to the restaurant now. Amy was excited, usually they went somewhere cheap or nowhere at all because Bob was on the cheap side, but he had decided to prove her wrong this year and do something nice.

"I'm really glad we're doing this" she commented

"Me too!" he replied happily. It was rare for them to get a night out these days as they had four kids; one baby, one young child and two teenagers. They reached the restaurant and after parking they headed inside. The place had a fancy lobby and a Maitre D', a young man with jet black hair stood by a brown, mahogany stand and awaited them coming.

"Hello, welcome to our restaurant" he greeted

"Hi" Bob said "Resevation for Duncan, please"

"Yes, here it is. Follow me please" the man said and they followed behind. They stopped at a round table, covered by a blindingly white table cloth and decorated perfectly with a multitude cutlery.

Just as they were about to sit down there was a crash as two men dressed completely in black barged through the glass doors and into the dining area.

"Everyone stay where they are!" one of the men shouted and everyone froze in fear. Amy stood stock still and felt fear claw at her as the men walked in their direction. She saw Bob moved in front of her quickly, sheilding her. The Maitre D', whose face expressed shock, moved back and the man in black ran up to him and grabbed him roughly by front of his shirt. Bob tried to move forward and help him, but the man held up a hand gun at his face.

"Don't move!" he yelled at Bob, who raised his hands and stepped back to show he meant no harm. The man kept the gun aimed at Bob's face and he stared at it wearily.

"You move, even breath and I will shoot" the man snarled at Bob. Amy's breath hitched in her throat, afraid for her husband as the lethal object stared him in the face.

After collecting valuables and money from everyone in the room the two men backed away, eyeing them all dangerously.

"If anyone tries anything now, forget it or you'll end up just like him" one of the men snapped, pointing to Bob with the gun. Bob raised his eyebrows in confusion just as the man, who was several feet away by this point, pulled the trigger and a deafening boom bellowed through the room. Amy flinched and looked away, she heard screams all around her. She heard a loud grunt and looked back up o see Bob had disappeared and the men running away. She looked around for a second, wondering where her husband was when she felt something brush her knee and looked down. She was shocked at the sight, her husband was lying hunched on the ground, crimson red slowly spreading through upper chest on his navy blue shirt. Amy gasped and knelt down, pressing her hands instinctively on her husband's chest and watched his flinch in pain. His face had gone pale and his eyes were barely open and fluttering, fighting unconsciousness.

"No! no!" she pleaded as she knet harder on his chest, watching the blood slow and trickle down his chest "Don't die Bob, please don't die. I can't live without you. Hang on for me" she pleaded as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Stay awake!" she yelled. The blood had now pooled underneath him and was soaking through her dress and covering her knees and blood was all over her hands. Bob lifted his head slightly before driopping it on the ground and his eyelids drooping. He was dead.

"No!" she screamed as tears flooded her eyes.

Amy felt herself being shook violently and vaguely heard her name being called before her eyes snapped open. Her eyes were blurry from the tears that escaped from them and the light thst filled them.

"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice yell. It couldn't be who she thought, Bob. But he had died.

"Amy!" she heard the voice shout again and this time she knew it was him as her eyes made out his large form.

"B-bob?" she choked out

"Yeah" he soothed, his voice lowered dramatically. She felt joy at the sight of his kind face staring down at hers and she flung her self at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Your okay?" she said gleefully

He wrapped his strong arms around her and enveloped her in a tight hug "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

She sighed and felt relief flood through her. He was alive, and it had all been a horrible dream "No reason" she tried to convince him, but he didn't believe her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried. She nodded "Uh-huh" she replied

"Well now that you're up" he said "I thought that since our twenty-first anniversary is tomorrow that we could go to that new restaurant that you wanted to try" he informed.

Amy froze and panic set in, she knew it was only a dream, but it wasn't anything that couldn't happen and she didn't want to go now, not after having a dream like that.

"No...uh, could we just stay in for our anniversary, have dinner here?" she asked

Bob gave her a suspicious look but his face softened at the pleading look on his wife's face. "Yes" he assured and saw her smile brightly before she leaned in to hug him again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he repeated

"yeah" she said quietly "Just a dream"


End file.
